Providing data, such as passwords and personal identification numbers (PINs) or a biometric identifier (e.g., voice, facial, fingerprint, retinal, etc.) are well understood means of authenticating a user to a device, such as a computer, security panel, etc. As computing devices, such as laptop computers, tablets, and cellular telephones, have both gained portability and computing power, often a user is authenticated to the device, such as a by providing a passcode, password, or body component for biometric recognition. Once the user-to-user device authentication is performed, the user device may then be authenticated to other components, such as to enable access to secured information (e.g., medical records, business documents, etc.), perform a transaction (e.g., banking, e-commerce, etc.), or launch an application (e.g., email, financial application, etc.).